


Tamer

by aliass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Body Worship, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Party, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliass/pseuds/aliass
Summary: Life in California sets you far from your family, leaving you to many experienced and an exciting life in the states. One thing leads to the next upon meeting a certain someone who challenges your superiority, will you be tamed or remain the tamer?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Here you are tired of seeing the same shit everyday. The frat boys that smell like earring back and the boring ass sorority girls. You were too deep into your college education to drop out but that shit was a scam but you're just here to get away from your family. You miss your sister, Sabrina, but to hell with the rest of them and their psychotic ass fantasies. You’re too good for that shit, and you’ll do whatever you can to enjoy this life of freedom. College paved the way for you to gain some sort of liberation and acceptance.

As you stroll through the campus you realize that college hasn’t been the worst experiences in your life, and life has been treating you well. You’ll never get tired of the campus's humongous buildings. They didn’t lie back home when they said that UCLA is one of the nicest colleges to attend. You’re a sucker for beautiful scenery. You often find yourself tending to take lots of pictures, and it’s to no surprise that the entirety of your camera roll is filled with pictures of trees, sunsets and other sappy shit. You thought you’d major in the arts, but decided to double major in _psychology_ and _sociology_. How fun...

You decided to keep art and education separate, since it was something other than smoking and partying that you enjoyed in your past time. You have a couple of people who you keep close company to that decided to indulge in the same majors as you, but at most you see them like twice a week, three or four times if you're lucky. In all your three years of attending UCLA you have probably seen some of the craziest shit known to man. Los Angeles has given you a hell of a lot of experiences that you couldn’t forget even wanted to. 

Luckily for you college has given you many experiences that you would have never undergone if you had decided to stay back home. Since you live about twenty minutes away from Los Angeles, you can do whatever the fuck you want to do. Oftentimes you go out with your friend Reina and black tf out, she’s the one who put you onto many different things. But that’s as far as that relationship goes, all for the thrills and wild nights that California can offer, and ending up out on the city with whomever you please. It’s one of the main things that keeps you going along with being thousands of miles away from your horrific ass family and you’ve been thriving since. These past three years at UCLA have seemed like a movie. 

As you’re strolling through the main campus after your last class before winter break, you’re excited to see Reina waiting for you outside of your favorite cafe on campus. Whenever you saw her you knew she had a hell of a night planned for the both of you. You shuffled next to her, hassling her and asking what she had planned for the day. “ Calm down y/n.. you’re acting like we didn't go clubbing the other night.”

“Sheesh don’t ruin the mood, “ You snapped back, “ I’m just excited to see what you have planned. It was about to be winter break and you weren’t just going to stay locked up in your apartment watching anime and smoking, although it did seem very appealing at the moment. As you get ready to plan a wild night out with Reina you hear someone calling out to you from a distance. “ God dammit…” you whisper. From the tone of voice alone you knew exactly who it was, and you knew the plans were about to remain as is, just a thought. 

“Hey Y/N! What are you doing out here,” your roommate called out to me from the main building, “ I’ve been looking all over for you.” Clearly, you could see the beads of sweat forming on her face, not a good look for her honestly. As soon as she noticed Reina she quickly glared at her and you stood between them immediately. You did not feel like dealing with that verbatim bull shit, your roommate doesn’t like her, you understand why but it’s annoying. She doesn’t like the effect that she believes Reina has on you… you’ve always been crazy, Reina just helped to promote the craziness .

“Sorry Reina…” you sighed, as you looked back you could clearly see the inevitable irritation that she emitted. “I’ll text you later!” You quickly shouted so that your roommate wouldn’t hassle you about it later. You just wanted her to see that you both were done talking to each other before she went berserk. Planning with Reina would have to come later. 

She was so damn hysterical, we’re both grown ass women and she acts as if she’s your mother, it’s gross. If she knew how to chill the fuck out then maybe she would get laid and get off of your ass for once. She’s beautiful but her personality is an attribute that needs a bit of exploration and variety, we’re working on it though. She had long beautiful ginger faux locs in, a warm brown skin tone, the nicest ass ever and a figure to go with it. Sometimes she makes you reconsider your sexuality. Who doesn’t get a kick out of fucking with their best friend?

As soon as you left Reina behind at the cafe, Axalia immediately began rambling on a tangent. “Axalia,” you sighed, “shut the hell up.” At this point she was definitely pissed, and you couldn’t help but laugh at her. “What are you working yourself up for?” You asked her, throwing a quick glimpse towards her direction. She gave you the most perplexed and pissed look ever and stormed off right after she found you. You did not have the time for this and wished she would’ve stayed her ass in the apartment if she was going to flip for no apparent reason.

You quickly ran up to her, catching her instantly and gave her a hug. At that moment you examined her face taking in how exhausted and stressed she looked. You could see her slight eye bags, and you could’ve sworn you noticed hints of dried up tears on her cheeks. You asked her what was wrong, and she just pouted at you with her beautiful hazel eyes, and you felt your heart melt. 

“I don’t want to be alone at the apartment right now, can you come back?” Normally you would say hell no, especially considering that it’s winter break but you could tell that she really needed company right now. “What’s going on Axalia?” I asked her as we walked into the kitchen. “I got into an argument with my mom, she’s upset about me not coming back home.” 

Axalia’s mom hates your guts and she also didn’t want her daughter going off to college. Besides all that she still decided to come out here with you and her mom has been pressed as fuck about it ever since. You guess that psychotic bitch finally went crazy, and she can't accept the fact that Axalia has grown the hell up. You and Axalia have been friends for over ten years and in that time you’ve gotten to learn a lot about her family and just how involved they are. 

Her mom is the CEO of a huge winery that’s based out in France and her father is the dean of some college in Europe. She’s pretty spoiled hence why her mother didn’t want her to go off to college. She constantly tells her that she would be taken care of, but of course Axalia wanted to get out and explore the world. You couldn’t blame her, hence that’s why you're out in California livin’ it up yourself. 

“Well what’s so bad about that?” You asked her quickly. You were hoping that it was just another episode of her mothers chaotic pleas to get her flying back home on the first flight she could book. “She’s not sending me any more money to put towards the apartment.” That bitch knew how to get underneath your skin, you never understood why she didn’t like you, but you don't care enough to ask. She’s a multimillionaire worried about a college student, embarrassing.

Obviously pissed you pickup the phone to call her father. He has a soft spot for you. It honestly freaks you out but he always ends up coming in clutch which proves to be very beneficial in the end. He immediately picked up, “ Hey y/n… what’s up?” Of course you didn’t think anything through and just called him out of spite, hoping that he would have an ounce of decency compared to his wife. 

“You need to check your wife, and make sure she’s not going sick in the head.” You could hear him slightly shift on the other side of the line. “ Y/n,” he exclaimed, “this has nothing to do with you.” Looks like the old man finally grew some balls or maybe his wife is holding them hostage, you couldn’t recount the last time he objected against you. 

Of course you knew their family matters didn’t concern you, but in this instance they did and you weren’t going to let Axalia continue to feel like shit because of her mother. “Whatever,” you sneered, “ is there anyway you can still give Axalia money for the apartment, she isn’t going back home.” He quickly interjected, “ At most I can give her rent for two months into the second semester.” It was better than nothing you thought you said thanks and quickly hung up the phone. 

“He’s going to give you two moths worth of rent once the new semester starts, Axalia.” She looked a little bit better, but you could tell she was still conflicted with how she was going to be able to finish out her junior year. You looked at her with reassuring eyes, just to give her some peace of mind. You were still pissed, what a way to treat your daughter before the damn break. 

Breathing in the environment around you, you realize the importance of the apartment. It was a sanctuary for the both of you, you guys had never invited anyone in and there’s no way in hell that she'd get out because of her damn parents. Her mom specifically is the reason for her severe anxiety, and she’s been popping meds for them ever since you’ve known her. She’s also the reason why Axalia is batshit crazy, and can never leave my side; she probably thinks I’m gonna run away… HA. We’ve been in this apartment for almost three years now, and we’ve had some of the craziest shit go down in here. 

You look around at all the photographs of each of you that fill up the walls and the counters. This apartment was a source of dedication and commitment. When you two moved here from London you made an oath. Never turn your back on eachother and you’d be together for life, no matter how annoying Alaxia got. Having a friend like her made you realize your worth, and within one another the other can find peace and solace, and you’d like to keep it that way. You walk over to Axalia after she calmed down a bit and gave her a hug. Not out of pity, but out of appreciation, you often forget how much you two have been through together. 

You both were definitely polar opposites, you would jump at every chance you got to leave the apartment whereas Axalia stayed in most of the time. Thinking about an apartment without Axalia was painful, bringing tears to your eyes. You guys had spent the past two years making everything uniquely yours. Even your rooms represented both of yall’s differences. Axalia’s room was filled to the brim with plants, posters of all of her favorite indie rock bands and she had crystals all over, with lavender wall paint. Your room on the other hand is filled with anime posters, collectibles and your very intricate collection of bongs. 

You reminisce about the time that you smoked weed using one of her most expensivest bottles of perfume, she was mad about that for a long ass time. She almost kicked you out, but if you had the chance you would do it again. She has never smoked, drank or has done anything exhilarating for a matter of fact. You almost got her to eat an edible, but she chickened out thinking that you were intentionally trying to sedate her, or some shit like that. 

Focusing on the situation at hand, you realize that you guys have two months to weigh the options. You have a few options in mind, but you decide to keep them to yourself, you don’t need the judgment, but deep down you know that you can afford the entire apartment on your own for a lifetime at that. Axalia begins to freak out again and you go grab her pills from her room. 

“Keep it together, ok?” You gave her another hug, stroking your hand down her back. “I’ll go whip up something in the kitchen, and you put on that anime we’ve been watching.” She gave you a small smile but you could hear her still sniffling. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch _Clannad,_ “ Not that one dummy, it’s a tear jerker.” She then proceeded to put on _Black Clover_ and you began to make some chocolate croissants.

After about two hours of watching, Axalia fell asleep, and you were stuck with her head on your lap. You decide that you two need to go out and party, which would give her some time to distress and forget her problems. Even if it was only a quick release. You decided to finally text Reina and your dealer, Ymir. 

They both texted you back immediately and you decided to respond to Ymir first, you hadn’t bought from her in a while and your stock was getting real low. You asked her for a zip, some edibles and rolling paper pronto. She texted you back and told you to meet her in 20 minutes outside of the main gate that led to your apartment complex. 

You move swiftly making sure that you wouldn’t end up waking Axalia up. Once you got up you went into your room grabbing a pair of sweats and a hoodie, grabbed your crocs and snuck through the living room out the front door. You hurried down the steps, excited to get your items. When you got to the gate you had to wait for a little bit until you saw a figure coming towards you. As they approached you, they pulled out the usual local convenience store bag and handed it to you. 

“Thanks hun” you answered. You quickly gave her a peck on the lips and started towards your apartment. Before you could make your way through the gate, Ymir pulled you back for another kiss. You were shocked yet flattered at the same time, she normally dips as soon as she delivers you thought. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while y/n.” she looked at you with sincerity in her eyes. You had to admit she was so beautiful, you always ogled at the chances that you get to see her. She was slightly taller than you, forcing to look up at her. She had beautiful freckles placed perfectly along her face, pretty pink lips and slender eyes. Nobody ever believed that she’s one of the biggest plugs on campus, you couldn’t believe it either when Reina first introduced the two of you. 

“I know,” you sighed , “classes have been kicking my ass, so haven’t really had much time to keep contact.” You glanced back up at her, noticing her eyes trailing down your body, she grabbed you by your waist pulling you in for another kiss before she took off. “ I’ll hit you up again before the week is out!” You yelled. 

Well that was definitely something you thought to yourself, you begin to hope she’s okay. Hopefully her and Historia haven’t fallen off the fucking edge again, every time that happens Ymir gets real handsy. They are the campuses hottest couple. 

While you were on your way back up to your apartment you felt your phone vibrating pulling it out of your pocket seeing that it’s coming from Reina. You decide to take the call before you get back into the apartment, since you can’t predict if Axalia is up. You answer and tell her that you and Axalia needed to get fucked up tonight. You told her how you just got your stock from Ymir , and that she would just need to pick a good club. You told her once she finds a good place, text you the address and you guys would be on your way. 

You hung up, and went back into the apartment to find Axalia still sleeping with the anime playing in the background “ Fuck! Did she roll onto the remote? NowI’ll have to go through and look for where we stopped.” Disregarding that little upset you went into your room and organized your newly acquired stash placing them in their respective places in your room. As you waited for Reina’s message you decided to clean up a bit and go pick out an outfit for your roommate. She has a multitude of clothes in her closet but since she never goes anywhere, it’s all just an accumulating mess. 

After raiding her closet you finally find the perfect outfit for her. A tiny lilac mini dress, paired with her cute little Louis bag and her favorite curbstompers. You laid them out for her and prepared a bath for her filled with some bath salts and rose petals. You knew you had to do everything in your power to sweeten her up to ensure that she wouldn’t put up much of a fight. As you were preparing her bath you went to wake her up and told her that she should go take a bath to relax her mind. She gladly complied with a big smile on her face, you smile knowing that you can help and give her some sort of relaxation. After all it’s the least you can do to prepare her for the night ahead.

You decide to check your phone before you go to get ready yourself, noticing that Reina sent you the address for the club. _It looked familiar, you thought._ Now here goes the hardest part, convincing Axalia to get off her ass for the first time and party with you. You knew you had to mentally prepare yourself for the conversation, so you decided to do it while she was most relaxed and thankfully her bath was doing just that. 

“Alaxia,” you hummed, “I have plans for tonight that involve the both of us getting cute and having fun.” The silence was loud and you were expecting her to thrash around and start yelling like she usually does. Instead she gave you the response you were expecting to get after you’d have to bribe her a thousand times. 

“Sure why not y/n?” She replied. You were honestly baffled, “ Are you being dead apple right now?!” You began to feel an indescribable sense of pleasure wash over your entire body, no way did she really just say “sure” you thought to yourself. 

“I already picked out your outfit for tonight, something that will accentuate what you’ve been hiding away in this apartment.” You say slyly, giving her a quick wink. “ Y/n, “ she called out to you, “ I decided to go out because I really need to take my mind off things and have fun for once in my life. “I’m glad.” You gleamed. 

Once you were done attending to Axalia, you realized how fast time had passed and that you needed to get ready yourself. You took out your clothes and decided to wear a mint green mini dress, to match with Axalia, along with your jadon platform boots. Perks of having money along with a loaded best friend, you both had a huge amount of clothes in your closets. Once you finalized your outfit you went and took a hot ass shower, and didn’t hesitate to exfoliate either since your skin was lacking it’s natural glow at the moment. Stepping out of the shower you begin to feel the excitement rush to your head. Getting your best friend to come out and party with you was a huge achievement for the both of you. 

You applied your lashes, some eyeliner and a clear lip gloss for tonight. You placed some highlight on the main parts of your body and spritzed your favorite bottle of perfume all over your body before leaving the bathroom. Before you went out to check on Axalia you grabbed your flask filled with fireball and some pre-wrapped joints you’ve been holding out on for the longest. After a night of preparation you and Axalia decide to take some pictures before your ride pulled up.

Reina would have given you both a ride, but the tension between her and Axalia would’ve been very uncomfortable. Whatever shit those two had for each other would have to be forgotten tonight, thankfully she called you guys an Uber, simply out of courtesy. It was going to be a good night regardless. 

When the Uber pulled up you texted Reina and told her you guys would arrive at the club in about thirty minutes. Awaiting for her response your finger lingered over the address of the club. Too overcome with excitement you didn’t even bother to look at which club y’all were headed to. 

Out of every club in LA, Reina had to stumble upon this one you thought to yourself lazily in the back seat.

“Fuck…” you sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys like this, I’ve been trying to put it together for the longest.  
> Also I still have tags to add, but I’m lazy so give me a couple business days.  
> Ok last thing, I’m also on wattpad: jerxsha


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your under 18 do nottt read.

You knew this club all too well. If you got a dollar for the amount of times you’ve been in this club you’d have enough money to live four lives. Out of all the clubs she could have chosen she happened to stumble upon this one what are the damn odds. 

You and Axalia slowly approach the club and you see the flashy club letters shining brightly at the top of the building, **_The room._ **Now that you knew where you would all be partying, it definitely would be one hell of a night. It’s been a while since you’ve been in here. You looked over at Axalia who was unable to contain her excitement, and you felt so proud of your bestie. She was flashing the biggest smile you had ever seen her give despite all the shit that went down less than twelve hours ago at your apartment. You checked your phone to see that it was only nine o’clock, and you all had a night ahead. 

The Uber you guys were in dropped you both off right in front of the building, and didn’t even allow us to fully close the door before speeding off. Why the hell is everybody so fucking disrespectful around here you thought, but you already knew the answer to that. Stuck up bitches in Los Angeles, bastard didn’t even wait for a tip, maybe Reina tipped. Knowing her she probably didn’t. Speaking of the devil you saw her waiting in her car, and you grabbed Axalia’s hand and walked over knocking on the window. 

“Now play nice Axalia,” you giggled , “she’s the only reason that we’re out here right now” you glimpsed back towards her and saw her usual look of disapproval and simply ignored her. “What’s the plan for tonight? She got out of her car and started walking towards the club entrance. “ I brought my own party favors, I just got some stuff from Ymir before coming out here.” No mother fucking reaction, typical. 

The day that you’ll get a sense of satisfaction from Reina is the day that you’ll repent for every fucked up thing you’ve done. To caught up over Reina’s reaction to you, you hadn’t even noticed the bag that he was carrying in her other arm. She nudged your elbow and started pulling out contents that you couldn't clearly see because it was so dark. However you made sure that whatever it was, it was bypassing Axalia’s field of view. She pulled out a zip loc bag that looked like it had shit in it and the other was some sort of white powdery substance, you hoped and prayed that it wasn’t fucking cocaine. You’ve experimented with many different things, but continuously refuse to do cocaine. 

The three of you slowly approached the front entrance before being stopped by a hunk of a bouncer, that you had never seen before. Reina slipped him a band and no questions were asked. You all walked right in and the adrenaline immediately arised. 

∞

It had been a while since you felt this sudden of a rush and you quickly snuck a glance in Axalia’s direction and it looked like she was experiencing a revelation. She idly let go of your hand. This was a first time experience for her and you loved seeing her let loose. She vibed to the music and in this moment everything felt so ethereally. The lights, the music and the vibrations moving through our bodies. 

It felt as if we walked into a totally different realm, the lights changing smoothly between different, shades of red, purple and blue. We walked for what felt like an eternity until we came across a couple of seats at the bar in a secluded area. Reina sat down first and began rolling up the first blunt, you’re good at rolling but you don’t do it often enough to be better then Reina. She finished rolling it in about a minute, she was definitely the best. 

You asked them what drinks they would like, Reina just wanted some Vodka and since Axalia isn’t a drinker you got her a margarita to start off the night. You started off with a Negroni, you wanted something strong for tonight. As you walked up to the bar you quickly dodged the wondering eyes of one of the well known bartenders, Connie. If Connie saw you shit would go down hill, and you weren’t in the mood. 

You moved past several people dancing until you made it to the end of the bar where there was a new bartender who you’d never seen before. You gave him the three of your guys orders and he prepared them adequately. You flashed him a quick smile, and caught sight of him blushing. He was a little cute, and you could tell he was fairly new at this. 

As you walked back towards the girls you saw Reina smoking and Axalia fanning the smoke out of her face.“Don’t be a bitch Reina, smoke the other way.” you barked. She looked at me, took her drink and rolled her eyes and blew her smoke in the other direction. You handed Axalia her drink and she took a quick sip. 

“It’s not a strong one,” you reassured her, “since it’s your first time drinking in a while, it’s enough to give you a buzz though.” You got her something light in hopes that she’d want something stronger to drink as the night progressed. . 

You turned back towards the other bitch took a swig out of your drink and took a long pull from the blunt. You haven’t gotten crossed in a minute and you missed the feeling. Normally you don't smoke and drink simultaneously but tonight it was for a special occasion. You didn’t know what she had rolled into that blunt, but it fucking burned hitting your lungs instantly. You took a sip on your drink in an attempt to halt the burn. Feeling Axalia’s stare burn through the side of your face you looked at her in confusion. 

“What?” With a hint of irritation. “No matter how much you smoke I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” She said. “One day I’ll get you on it, you just gotta live your life.” 

She just giggled and continued sipping on her drink. You slid over and sat on her lap, you could feel her shift underneath you to hold your weight. “Damn you don’t have to make me feel big you know!” You knew you had size on you but in comparison we were almost the same, you were just taller than she was. 

“Hey Reina, pass me my bag please.” You begged. It seemed like she was in a shitty mood but you didn’t care, as long as you and Axalia had fun that was all that mattered. Besides she’s always in a bad mood regardless of the occasion. She threw your purse at you and you were so ready to beat her the hell up, but you simply reached in and grabbed a piece of your edible. You attempted to get Axalia to at least take a bite, but she literally tossed you off of her. 

You could feel yourself getting slightly light headed and you didn't even realize that you finished your drink. You went back to the bar looking for the exact same bartender and asked him this time to make you a stronger drink, “ More alcohol less juice capiche?” He blushed and gave you a slight thumbs up before quickly getting to work. 

Without thinking you sat down looking around and didn’t realize that Connie was making his way over to your side of the bar. “Shit..shit..shit!” You groaned. You tried to make your way to the nearest bathroom, but you could hear him calling out your name and before you knew it he had grabbed a hold of your arm.

“Y/N,” he exclaimed, “I haven’t seen you in forever!” You could see the excitement in his sparkling dark eyes. “Be quiet,” you responded in a hush voice,” you weren’t supposed to see me here.” He looked at you astonished and you just had to take a deep breath . “Don’t tell Jean that you saw me here, got it? Or I’ll fuck you up.” 

His grip loosened on you and you shot back towards the bar, grabbing your drink in an attempt to disappear into the crowd. You could hear him calling out to you, but you refused to get caught up right now. Out of the people you could’ve seen you had to see Connie, that loud mouth fucker better not say anything. At this point you were annoyed, but you did what you do best take a drink and smoke. 

When you made your way back to the girls you were surprised to see that Axalia was gone and Reina was sitting there rolling another blunt. 

“Where’d Axalia go?” You asked, trying to look around and see if you could catch a glimpse of her in the crowd. She was pretty short so you couldn’t rely on her standing out. “She’s probably somewhere out on the dance floor.” She faxed off. “Well thanks for nothing.” 

You gulped you drink down instantly and also downed one of your edibles out of annoyance. You were glad that she was out on the dance floor, but you just wanted to find her so you guys could dance and get fucked up together. You moved through the hot and sweaty crowd, casually bumping into drunkies in every direction. The music seemed to be getting louder as you continued to maneuver through the crowd. 

At last you finally found Axalia, and it looked like she was putting in work. She was dancing around with some other people, and was rubbing all up on some dude who you’ve never seen. To ensure that she was doing okay you danced your way over trying to melt in with your surroundings and check up on her. She looked happy and calm, so I took her from the guy and started dancing with her. 

“I want to dance with you!” You shouted at her. She winced at you and asked why you were talking so loud. The sound of the music was growing and you could feel it through every fiber of your body. You guessed that the alcohol was finally setting into your system. “ Let’s make a pit stop at the bar, and go to the bathroom!” You yelled again. You could tell she was buzzed, but she understood what you said. 

You led the way. Stopping at the bar and quickly asked the same bartender for two shots of the strongest liquor that they had. He looked at you concerningly but continued to pour the shots. He placed the shots in front of us, and I signaled to Axalia to pick it up and drink it. You crashed your glass against hers and you threw it back immediately.

Now you definitely needed to use the bathroom, so you took Axalia’s hand in yours and led her to the bathroom. You both went into the big stall and you immediately pulled down your underwear to pee.

“Whew, it felt like I’ve been holding that in for forever.” Axalia was just standing there quietly, and it made you immediately ask her if she drank anything from anybody else other than what I gave her. She shook her head no, but you didn’t believe that. Fishing around in your bra you pulled out a small bundle of pills and pulled out a tylenol. You told her to chew on that, so she would gain back some sort of self awareness, and not have a throbbing headache the next day. 

When coming out you trust absolutely nobody as you’ve seen it happen one too many times. She looked at you like you were crazy but you just stared at her until she started chewing, waiting for her face to twist in agony. “Taste like shit doesn’t it.” You laughed. “Gross.” She moaned on the verge of gagging. 

Once she finished the pill she had to use the bathroom. As she finished you both walked out of the stall and immediately looked at yourselves in the mirror. “Damn we look good!” You said with a slur in your words. You began to fluff your hair a little bit and adjust your dress. Axalia doing the same, you didn’t know if it was due to the substances running through your system, but you had a sudden urge to kiss her. Definitely the substance right now you thought. 

“Come on, let's get back out on the dance floor.” You smiled at her. As you both walked out of the bathroom, you saw a familiar face and immediately kept your head down. You realize that you can’t seem to avoid anybody tonight. You finally make your way back to the group that you took Axalia from and made yourself comfortable. You texted Reina and told her to bring no her shit over to where you both were at.

“You could’ve come and found me dumbass,” she sneered, “do you see how crowded it is in here?” “Yeah, yeah.” You muttered. All you cared about was getting your bag to finish off the edibles and keep an eye on Axalia who obviously forgot you existed. 

You could feel the high waiting to consume you, you asked Reina to roll up the weed to bring and she gladly obliged. “Ymir always has good shit, that’s why I’ve never bothered to look for anybody else.” You said cooly. 

Reina handed you back the blunt and just to play with her you sat on her lap and asked her to light it for you. You love getting people riled up and at times you couldn’t contain yourself. At this point you defined the art of seduction. She lit the blunt and gently pushed you off of her. 

“You always get like that y/n,” she sighed, “that's why I can never take you seriously.” You rolled your eyes and smirked, “ Don’t ruin the fun love, it’s just who I am. You of all people should know that by now.” 

∞

You began to feel your eyes roam the club at this point the vibrations seemed to affect your body and all you could feel was the rhythm of the music. Axalia was dancing and you were excited to see that she was having fun. That was all that mattered, you continued to smoke until the blunt was almost completely gone. 

“You want this?” Waving the roach towards Reina’s face. She took it an inhaled it within an instant, you’ll never understand the fucking power one must have in order to take that shit like a champ. 

Now you could feel yourself becoming light and you could feel everything rush to your head. You haven’t felt like this in so long, forgetting where you were for a moment. You head over to Axalia and take her away from the same guy she was dancing with. 

“Come on let’s go dance, just the two if us.” At this point you were stumbling and accidentally stumbled into somebody. You tried to say sorry but by the time you opened your mouth you saw them disappear into one of the back rooms. That was definitely weird you thought. You continued to lead Axalia towards the pole in the middle of the floor. 

You weren’t really thinking but you hoped that Jean wasn’t here tonight, you were taking a risk being here as is and didn't want to be seen. Disregarding your thoughts you really weren’t in the state of mind to make sound choices and decided to dance around the pole. You could see Axalia’s hesitation, but you could see that she was slowly coming to join you as you swirled around the pole blindly. It was the freest you had felt in a long time. This was the plan all break, just to party and forget all your troubles. As you moved down the pole you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. 

“Didn’t think I would be here did ya pretty girl?” Hearing that voice made you want to puke. Of course he would find you when you’re in the middle of the club shaking your ass. “Let go of me dumb ass” you shot him an angry glare. Isn’t just perfect timing for the big boss to pull up when you feel like you're fucking floating.

As you tried to maintain a serious composure you couldn’t, stumbling about until you had to grab his shirt to stay up. You could see that Axalia looked worried, and you just told her to go wait with Reina. “He’s nobody.” You reassured her as he was walking you towards the back. 

“You look really good right now,” he teased. “Fuck y-you Jean.” He came at just the perfect time. You guys had been in the club for God knows how long and you thought you were going to pass out. “Damn has my tolerance gone down?” You whisper to yourself as you get dragged to the back. 

“How can you be out dancing knowing that this is my club, you should've known I would have found you, we miss you.” “You miss me or my body?” He didn’t have to think about it very quickly, “ We miss all of you, how about that?” 

Fucker, he knew exactly what he was doing looking down on you like that. It has to be something you drank or smoked, but your sexual desires are seeping through and everything is making you aroused. Jean knew the power he held over you at one time but you were no longer that eighteen year old that he used to control. 

“It feels like we’ve been walking for ages where the hell are you taking me?” He continued to walk until we finally came upon a door. His office. This will be fun. As soon as he opened the door you threw yourself off of him and he could tell you were pissed. He really just had to come and fuck up your night with Axalia, all thanks to wanting to throw your ass huh?

“If you want to hook up for a quick fuck, it’s not happening Jean.” He started to laugh and walk towards his desk, reaching for some files and quickly putting them away. “What the fuck is so funny, I’m trying to have fun for once in my life.” You looked at him wondering if you should just run for it, but the way you were wobbling around, wasn’t enabling you to do so. 

“Why don’t you fix your dress pretty girl.” Instead of fixing your dress you raked it up your legs revealing a little more than you had come to show tonight. You could see him eyeing you and before you could realize it yourself you heard someone shuffling in the back. 

As you turned around your instincts immediately kicked in and you no longer felt wasted. You saw a man sitting on the couch against the office wall. You could feel his eyes on you and it made you nervous. He probably thinks you’re a crazy bitch you thought to yourself.

“Who the fuck is that?” Questioning your sanity. “He’s a friend of mine, surprised you don’t know him, he goes to your school.” Who the hell does he think you were, a whore. You don't just throw yourself to every and everybody. 

Annoyance was arising in your body and at any moment you wanted to reach across the desk and sock Jean right in the face. He knows how to waste precious time and this time it’s yours. He’s always been an inconsiderate and selfish bastard, but a pretty one who constantly thinks with his dick. You often wondered if he had a brain.

“I’ll be back, I need to go grab some files.” He left and slammed the door behind him and you could hear the sound of a lock. “Why don't you two equate yourselves.” How do you always find yourself in these situations?

Focusing on the back of the room you quickly look at him again. This time you could sort of make out what he looked like even though he looked like a shadow in the back. He had a nice build, and his height was apparent due to the way he was sitting. You couldn’t see much as you approached him, but there was a dim light in the office that shone on his face. He moved a little bit in the seat and you could make out a hint of red on his cheeks.

And the closer you got the more you realized how fucking fine this man was that was sitting on the couch. His hair was in a messy bun with a couple strands capturing his beautiful face and he had piercing green eyes with a twang of blue in them.

“You have wondering eyes, I see.” He brought his eyes up to your face and you could now see how young he looked. “How old are you?”, “19,” he hiccuped, “how old are you?” He asked in return, “I’m 21, but you look a lot older than 19.” 

Bringing your face to his you could see his lidded red eyes and smell the mixture of weed and vodka lingering in his breath. You assumed he was just as fucked up as you were, but what’s he doing in here with that bitch Jean? “What business do you have with Jean?” “Business…” he replied. 

He’s vague as hell you thought, or maybe he was too out of it to say anything. “What business does a freshman in college have with the big boss?” He looked up again and laughed at your question. “ Age doesn’t mean anything in business, princess.” 

His remark and persona made you curious and slightly more aroused than you were before thanks to Jean working you up. The little moment that you had to control your thoughts again was slipping away slowly. You began to get a little dizzy and needed to sit down to “regain control” of yourself. 

Your judgment began to fade and you walked right in between his legs. “Mind if I take a seat?” Not waiting for a response you immediately sat down right in between them. His legs were spaced apart and he was leaned back into the couch so you fully backed up into him. 

Unable to think rationally you made sure to take up all the space and you rubbed up on his groin until you felt him shift to fix his pants, his fingers slightly brushing past your ass. You couldn’t contain your excitement. You grinded back against him only thinking of your desires at this point and hearing him slightly groan into your ear and feeling him shift beneath you again made you even more excited. 

Before you got to indulge you asked him what his name was, “Eren..” he responded, “Eren Yeager”. “That’s hot, I’m y/n”. 

Between your legs got warmer and you couldn’t wait any longer , so you decided to take his hands in yours and guide them up to your chest, pulling the straps of your dress down in the process. You used his hands to rub on your nipples and you couldn’t help but let out a moan. Succumbing to his own desires he began to explore your body on his own, softly kneading them while playing with your nipples. 

He played with your nipples using one hand and let the other travel down to your panties. He pushed your underwear to the side and began rubbing your clit. You began to grind against his hand slowly and you could feel him getting harder beneath you. You stopped before he made you cum allowing yourself to lead, “I do best when I lead…” the words lingered on your mouth for what felt like forever. 

You could tell your eyes were red from how much they were burning. Your senses felt heightened and you couldn’t think rationally. When you looked down on him you could see that he was still blushing and his print was clearly visible through his jeans.

“We don’t even know each other and we’re doing this, huh?” You placed your hand underneath his chin pulling his face towards you. It made your knees buckle seeing the redness of his cheeks and eyes. Getting on your knees you pulled down his pants, releasing his huge veiny cock that had a slight curve to it, precum dripping from the top. Your eyes widened at the sight and you were mesmerized by it, as it peaked your arousal even more. It had to be at least eight inches you thought to yourself. 

All you could think about was taking him in your mouth. You brought your tongue to the base and licked the underside shaft slowly going back up and down. Making your way up his shaft you focused primarily on his tip. You pulled away and dribbled a little bit of spit on his tip mixed along with his precum and began to suck on it softly. As you continued to caress his tip, he threw his head back on the couch, and you heard him grit his teeth. 

“Don’t hide your face, I want to witness your face in pure ecstasy.” He looked down at you with those pretty eyes and you rubbed your legs together in an attempt to relieve yourself a bit. You spit on it again and took him in your mouth. As you slowly began to bob your head you made sure that you continued to stimulate his tip by swirling your tongue around it. And all you could hear were his continuous groans of satisfaction, “ _Your lips feel so good on me~”_ he groaned prompting you to take him all the way in your mouth until your nose pressed against his stomach, and your throat began to burn. You kept it in there until you felt your eyes tear up and you continued to deep throat him. 

Making sure that you kept your eyes on him made you feel yourself getting wetter as he held you under his gaze. You noticed him biting his lower lip, you could tell he was nearing his limit. He tried to reach out and grab your hair but you shook your head and continued to work your mouth up and down his cock again. You moved your head faster sucking in your cheeks to give him more stimulation, and you felt him getting bigger as he began to twitch and get hotter against your tongue.” _Shit, I’m about to cum~”_ he moaned and you focused back on his tip, so that you wouldn’t miss a single drop. 

He threw his head back and began to lightly thrust his hips, embedding his cock deeper in your throat, hot tears forming in your eyes, and you felt his warm liquid traveling down your throat . “ _F-fuck~_ ” he groaned. You sucked on his tip one last time licking your lips ensuring that you got every last drop. As you stood up you could feel yourself soaked.

You removed your soaked underwear throwing them on the floor as you took your seat between his legs again. Making sure to slightly rub him again, and you could hear his breath hitch in his throat, “You’re so sensitive.” You teased and you felt him rubbing against. He was still hard, and you were on the verge yourself. 

He placed each of his hands underneath your thighs, lifting you up and pulling you back into him while he spread your legs. He positioned you so that his tip was rubbing on your clit. Keeping his hands underneath your thighs he began to rub on you. Pleasure instantly washed over your body and you couldn’t help but let a moan escape your lips, “ _Eren~”_. Hearing his heavy breathing in your ear stirred up something deep inside of you, intensifying the knot in your stomach. 

“I can make you feel real good too.” He whispered in your ear. He stopped teasing you and started using his hand, to stop himself from cumming again. He slowly brought his hands down to your warm folds, grazing his fingers along you coating them in your slick., He began to stimulate your clit, rubbing slow circles with his thumb while he inserted his middle finger deep inside of you. Noticing how wet you were for him, he instantly added another finger pushing them deep inside of you slowly while curving his fingers up to, as he continued to stimulate your clit. 

“You got this wet just from giving me head, huh?” He pushed his fingers deep inside you and felt your legs begin to shake. “ _Eren_ ….” you moaned. He continued to rub your clit as he thrusted his thick fingers into you slowly. You jolted as his fingers started to repeatedly hit your sweet spot. You threw your head back onto him feeling an immense wave of pleasure rush over you. 

“ _I’m about to cum Eren~”_ you whispered in his ear. You began to get tired closing your legs a little as they were getting sore. Eren gripped your thighs tighter in his hands prying them back open, “Not yet babe.” You couldn’t take it any more, in any moment you were going to release all over his fingers. 

The knot in your stomach snapped as your legs shook uncontrollably, forcing you to arch your back a bit, “ _ah~_ ” . He lightly thrusted his fingers, rubbing your clit slowly as you rode out your high. “You clamped down on me so hard, I thought you weren’t going to let me go.” He chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers out of you. You could see the string of cum on his fingers as he brought them to his mouth. He licked his fingers clean and whispered in your ear, “You taste so sweet,” and felt the heat rush to your cheeks. 

You got up slowly, still feeling quite sensitive from what just perspired between the two of you. The room was silent besides the sound of heavy breathing. You rubbed your thighs together to try to relieve yourself of the mess down there while he pulled his pants back up. You looked down at his jeans seeing that his bulge had not been eased, causing you to bite the inside of your cheek. 

“I would fuck you now, but I dont think I could stop.” He gazed up at you grasping your thighs in your hands, giving them a tight squeeze, and the feelings were mutual. “Oh?” You responded, lifting your eyebrow in response. You looked down at him and couldn’t fathom how bad you wanted to fuck him, you weren’t calmed down enough. A slight rattle at the door brought both of you back to your senses; you quickly picked up your underwear, slipping them back on. You took your place at the opposite end of the couch, feeling Eren’s eyes stuck on you. 

Jean casually waltzed back in with a couple documents in his hand looking back at the both of you. You just put up your usual façade and stared at him with no sort of reaction. The fewer questions the better

“You know what Jean?” You said as you slowly rose off the couch, “I think I’ll come back.” As soon as those words left your mouth, his eyes sparkled and a huge smile stretched across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, who’s tryna get me a man like Eren???


	3. Chapter 3

When you first met Jean, you fresh out of high school and had settled into your apartment at UCLA. You and Axalia had been out shopping all day for furniture for the apartment and had decided to call it day. The both of you had only ever been to the states once during your college search from London, and UCLA happened to be lucky winner. The demographics and location was uplifting and suitable for the both of you.

“What do you feel like eating?” Axalia asked you, as you too sat in her car. “ I kind of want Korean food, we haven’t had it in a while, and we just had pizza the other day.” You expressed,“That’s not a half bad idea Y/N.”

The two of you both began looking for Korean restaurants that were near the area and close to the apartment in proximity. “Oh! Look at this one Axalia,” you leant over the middle console and showed her the name, Gushi. “We should try it out, their reviews are pretty good too!” “Alright then, let’s drop this shit off at the apartment, and we’ll head over there.”

After you guys finished dropping everything off at the apartment, you put the directions into her car's GPS from the apartment and saw that it was only 15 minutes away. If the place was good enough it’d become a regular for the two of you.

You turned on the radio, sat back in your seat and relaxed looking out the window. It was hard for you to believe that this would be your life for the next couple of years. As Axalia drove you got to fully take in your surroundings and enjoy the scenery, not missing the chance to take a picture of the beautiful sunset before you. The sky was a collage of oranges, pinks and vibrant purples. Everything was so vividly clear, and you felt contempt with this being your life from now on.

Before you knew it you guys had made it to the restaurant, and to your guys luck it wasn’t packed. You guys pulled right in, walked in to the restaurant and got seated immediately, at a booth only because they were comfy. You two quickly glazed through the menu and both decided to get Bulgogi. The waitress quickly came to take both of y’alls orders and went back into the kitchen.

Every now and again you had this feeling that somebody was staring at you. Telling Axalia that you’d be right back you got up quickly and headed to the bathroom towards the back. As soon as you got into the bathroom you splashed some water in your face. You thought you were going crazy due to exhaustion, so you just needed a quick “pick me up”. When you walked back out of the bathroom you were met back with the gaze of soft amber eyes lingering down on you.

“Who the fuck are you?” You said as you backed into the door. The man before you slowly advanced on you, holding his gaze. “Nice to meet you too,” he smirked, “I’ve never seen you around here before.” “So you just randomly follow people that you don’t know weirdo?”

“The names Jean, and you?” “Um, No” You slipped past his big frame and went back to the table with Axalia. You caught a glimpse of him walking past the bar and going into one of the back rooms. You wondered to yourself if he worked here, by the way he proudly walked away. You started to get an uneasy feeling and asked Axalia if you guys could just take the food back to your apartment. She asked why, but you just told her that you weren’t feeling that great.

You decided that you would drive back home and you did so quickly. You were so intent on racing home that you hadn’t even realized that you guys were being followed on your way back to the apartment, as soon as you stepped out the car there he was again.

“Axalia, you can go in, I need to do something.” You reassured who with a wink and hurried over to the dipshit who wouldn’t leave you alone.

“So you followed me out here for what exactly?” Jean walked over to you with a sense of urgency. “I want you to dance for me.” He said slyly, staring at you intently as if he was eye fucking you. You looked at him confused, trying to process what he just asked you, “What the fuck do you mean, dance for you?”

He turned on his heel walking back towards his car beckoning you to enter, “I’m not gonna hurt you princess, I just want to talk,” he smiled at you. “Ok so where are you taking me to dance for you?” You stared at him and noticed the grin forming on his face, “ My club of course!” “Woah, I’m only 18 isn’t that shit illegal?” He walked up to you again placing his finger underneath your chin bringing his lips to your ears, “Not at my club princess.”

You instantly felt shivers run down your back as you gazed back up at him as he towered over you. Still confused as to what the fuck he was talking to you about you turned your attention towards Axalia noticing that she wasn’t two absorbed into what was happening between the both of you. What a friend she was you thought, damn.

You gestured to Jean to hold on, you walked towards Axalia telling her that you were going to look at a club that people around the area mentioned as being on “the best”. She wasn’t paying much attention so she gave you a quick hug, and told you to be careful. Gullible ass.

Making your way back to Jean's car, you couldn’t help but hear him mumbling under his breath as he kept eyeing you up and down. You took your spot in the passenger side of his car examining your surroundings making sure it wasn’t a set up. To your surprise the inside of the car was super clean, with a black and gold interior with the smell of teakwood drifting into your nose. As he finally got into the car you couldn’t help but ask him if he always scouts out dancers like this. He giggled uttering some nonsense about how he could tell that you were special.

The drive to the club was quiet, but you couldn’t help the thoughts creeping into your mind. Was this the right thing to do? Could you even be a fucking dancer? All this shit was foreign to you, but you reminded yourself that opportunities in California were endless.

Your thoughts left from your mind as you two finally pulled in front of the club, The neon sign reading The Room illuminated the entire strip.

_________________

You woke, unaware of your surroundings for a quick minute until you realized that you were still in Jean's office on his couch with no one in sight. This wasn’t where you were hoping to wake up, he could’ve at least had the damn decency to drop you off at your apartment, “lazy fuck.” You sighed. You stretched up rubbing your eyes to get the sleep out of them followed by a huge yawn that escaped your mouth.

As you got up from the couch it finally hit you. What the fuck did you do to end up sleeeping in his office. Gathering yourself you looked for your phone so you could call Axalia and ask her to come pick you up from the club, but to no surprise you found it on Jean’s desk dead. You couldn’t help the anger that was starting to rise within you, but you just took a deep breath and left his office in search of him.

Walking towards the dance floor you began to hear a few voices talking towards the front Jean’s being one of them. You rounded the corner getting ready to yell at him, but you noticed that he and the man from last night were in deep conversation. The events of last night quickly rushed into your mind leading you to fixate your gaze upon him. You couldn’t even remember his name.

Focusing on the man before you, you finally got to take in his features thanks to the sun's light shining into the club. His hair was up in a bun with a couple of strands framing his face. He was definitely tall, but a little bit shorter than Jean, however he had a better build by comparison. You took note of the necklace he had on, as you’ve never seen one like it, a beautiful intricate key that looked like it came from a fairy tail. You couldn’t help but examine him, making up for all the prominent features you missed last night.

Snapping out of your trance, you decided to walk over and ask Jean to take you home.They stopped their conversation shifting their focus onto you, and it couldn’t have made you more uncomfortable than ever. “Yo, take me home.” You puffed as you made your way in between the two. Their conversation was the least of your worries, getting home was your top priority.

“Good Morning to you too.” Jean spoke. “Aht aht, just take me home.” You waved your finger in his face, signaling that you weren’t in the mood nor had the time for chit-chat. You couldn’t help but sense the awkwardness of the atmosphere surrounding the three of you, specifically the stranger behind you. The warmth in your body arises again as you wanted to be out of the strangers' way, as your actions of last night continue to replay in your head. At a quick glance you could see his beautiful teal eyes staring at you, and immediately snapped your head back, as your body grew warmer. You couldn't hold back your desire to dominate him.

“Bro, Jean I gotta get out of here, I'm getting a headache.” Glaring at him so he would stop yapping his gums and take you the hell home. You couldn’t ask anybody to come get you since your phone was dead, and you literally reeked of alcohol and weed. “Ok, damn it’s too early in the morning to be complaining.” He spoke as he finally focused on you rolling his eyes.

“Hey, Eren I'll be back.” He said to the man he was conversing with as the two of you made your way out the door. Eren…Eren... ErenYeager, you remembered feeling delighted. You took your spot in Jean’s car, it feels like it's been ages since the last time you were in there. He still kept his car spotless and you instantly recognized the teakwood scent that lingered in the air.

The drive back to your apartment was silent until Jean decided to break the silence. “ So y/n were you being serious about what you said last night,?” He asked, while he maintained his focus on the road.

You gave him a puzzled look as you tried to recount the events of what had occurred in the night prior, everything was a haze. Your silence hadn’t gone unnoticed, leaving Jean to fill in the blank that was heavy on your mind.

Jean sighed as he shifted in his seat contemplating on how he was going to bring up the events of last night, “ You said you would come back to the club, remember?” Immediately you froze in your seat, your brain doing backflips as you try to ponder why you said that. Were you that fucking bored? Was the only thought that came to mind as soon as he uttered those words. Fuck it, you only live one!

“Oh, yeahhh! I remember now,” you boasted in an attempt to convince yourself that that was the right idea, “ I want to come back!” You flashed Jean a warm compassionate smile. His face immediately lit up as he couldn’t help his excitement.

“The dancers have missed you so much, especially Kendra and Sofia!” Kendra and Sofia had to be two of the craziest bitches you knew, but they welcomed you with pure love and affection when you first decided to go under Jean’s wing as a dancer at his night club. They had treated you like you were their love child. They had some years on you when you had first started, but they were always there to help you work your way around the pole and before you knew it you were a pro.

“I’m only coming back cause I’m bored, don’t let it get to your head, and pay attention to the damn road.” Jean’s happiness hadn’t sudsided and you couldn’t help but feel some sort of way. Even though he was a pain in the ass, he was one of the first people who took interest in you when you had first moved out to California. Even though he was a weirdo. He gave you the sense of validation that you needed when you were younger, but now you look at him as an equal.

“I’ve been thinking about coming back for a while now actually, just for fun.” You turned your body towards Jean as he continued driving through the splendid scenes of LA. “Well good thing I found you last night.” He said as he flashed a smile to you and gave you a quick wink. Instant butterflies, even though he was a dumb ass, he made up for it by being a pretty.

You got comfy in the car and decided to rest your head against the window as it seemed that that was the end of your conversation with Jean. It would still be a little while till you got back to your apartment since he decided to take the long route. You couldn’t help but sit and think to yourself about how you're supposed to tell Axalia of your “new job”. You never told her you were a dancer, knowing that she would flip shit, and you didn’t plan on telling her the specifics.

As you were caught up in your thoughts Jean broke the silence yet again. “ So, did you talk with Eren.” A conversation that you weren’t hoping to have with Jean, or anybody for that matter. Scrunching your lips forward, you had to think about what you were going to say whilst not raising any suspicions. “ I guess, we didn’t really talk much. I did find out he’s into business or something like that.”

At least you didn’t lie. That was one vague thing that you could recount from your interaction with him, and the fact that he’s 19. “That’s it.” He side eyed you, giving you the expression that he wanted to know more. “ Uh, yeah. I think we were both pretty out of it so we just sat in each other’s silence.”

Thinking back you couldn’t get the image of his face out of your head, his eyes tainted red accompanied with low lids. A visual that you would love to see more often. Jean wasn’t fully convinced, but he left it as that since you guys finally pulled up to your apartment complex.

“Thanks Jean.” You beamed giving him a quick hug and sprinting your way towards your apartment to shower and get in bed. As you approached the door to your apartment you heard an unfamiliar voice from beyond the door. Who the fuck is that, you immediately thought, your heart began to race as you had hoped Axalia was okay and not brought home by some loathsome stranger. You unlocked the door immediately to see who was in your apartment.

“Oh hell nah.” You immediately recognized the boy from last night, as the bartender from the club. He wasn’t wearing his suit from the previous night but instead he had on a black vest and a pair of Nike shorts. He had pretty blue eyes that you could get lost in coupled with a very soft facial structure. His blond hair was pretty messy, but you noticed he had a nice undercut to pair with it. He seemed to be pretty sweet and innocent until you saw Axalia come out of her room butt ass naked.

“So this is what we’re doing now Axalia?” Seeing that your best friend had a fun ass night as well, it was hard to contain your excitement, but you couldn’t slip up just yet. They both realized the situation they were in as they shifted their attention on you, as you made your way over to sit on one of the chairs set up by the kitchen’s island.  
You looked back and forth between the both of them waiting for one of them to explain.

The blonde scratched the back of his neck shyly and began to speak, “ Well she was pretty out of it last night, so she came and sat at the bar and I kept my eyes on her.” He began to speak, “She was with a group of people, but I guess they just dipped on her.” You looked at Axalia for confirmation and she nodded her head as he continued on. “When I was done I decided to carry her to get food, we came back here and… chilled.” He finished his last statement as his cheeks flushed red.

“That’s all?” You asked, eyeing the two of them. “Something had to happen, ain’t no way in hell Axalia just out here naked.” Axalia shushed at you, while the blondes cheeks were still a vibrant shade of red. “Um, I should probably head out.” He shouted as he went back into her room gathering his stuff that he brought over from last night.

“Woah, woah before you dip what’s your name and how old are you?” He shyly answered again, “ My name is Armin and I’m 19.” Followed with a small smile that widened across his face. Before he left the apartment he gave Axalia a quick peck on her cheek and whispered something into her ear which left her with a huge smile on her face.

You were still confused about the whole situation, but you were too tired to say anything more and you were glad to know that your best friend was ok. As soon as he left you locked the door behind him, and just eyed Axalia up and down. “You got it in didn’t you.”You giggled as you looked at her flailing her arms around before heading back into her room. “We’re gonna talk about this girl!” You yelled at her before she closed her door. Looks like the two of you both had a great night.

After a nice bath you finally felt clean and refreshed, to get comfy you just slipped on a pair of sweats and a crop top. The feeling of finally being able to lay in your bed was so comforting and rewarding. After the night and day you had, you needed to rest up, because Jean’s couch was not cutting it. Before you knew it you were drifting off to sleep with the sounds of H.E.R instrumental covers floating through your room.

It was around eight pm when you finally woke up feeling completely relaxed and rejuvenated. You flipped over to see if you had any missed messages struggling to as your eyes adjusted to the light from your phone, and you were surprised to see two unknown numbers had messaged you. You knew one of them came from Jean, because he asked when you had planned on coming back to the dance and the other from Eren.

You instantly shot up from your bed trying to figure out how he got your number, it had to be from one of the idiots who worked at the club. “Jean…” you mumbled underneath your breath, as you rubbed your eyes hoping it was just a prank. You decided to ignore it because you don’t have the will to talk to anyone right now. This winter break would be one to remember and nobody was about to ruin it.

You went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on your face to wake you up. You were hungry as fuck and decided to make some feta pasta that you had seen all over Tik Tok. Before you went into the kitchen you went and checked on your best friend to see if she was up, to your avail she was up taking out her faux locs. “Hey. I’m about to make some of that feta pasta shit if you want some.” She gave you a “mhm” and left you to it.

After you finally put the pasta into the oven, you looked over the text the two had sent you earlier. Before you could think about what to say you heard Axalia’s door open and she walked out with her bonnet on. “ Damn that was fast.” You spoke to Axalia with amazement in your eyes, “you didn't even ask me for help.” “It’s because I’m simply built different,” she laughed, “now where’s the food?”

“Give it about 30 minutes, besides we need to talk.” You side-eyed her turning your body to face her. You gestured for her to come and sit on the coach on the other side of you. “ So what was pretty boy doing up in here, we’ve never let somebody come up in here so he must be special.”

Axalia rolled her eyes and began to fidget with her fingers, one of her nervous habits . “Well you see, it must’ve been the alcohol and the way he was looking at me.” She sat back on the couch relaxing as a small smile formed on her face as she began to think about last night's events.

“He was so sweet and I couldn’t help but take in how fine he is, had me feeling a second heartbeat.” You had to do a double take, ain’t no way. Axalia has never said something to you like that, so you knew this shit was real as fuck. “ Damn Axalia, you're in love, that’s cute.” She rolled her eyes, sucking her teeth at you couldn’t help but smile. “So what else.” You continued to press at the situation.

She took a deep breath before she proceeded to speak, “Um, after we came back we ate and chilled and then he gave me…head.” She stared at you blankly. “GIRL WHAT?!” you screamed at the top of your lungs. You were not expecting that, especially not from pretty boy. She laughed at the expression on your face and continued on with her story. “ He was cleaning me up when we got back in, and I kind of wanted more, so it just happened.” She looked at you and turned away obviously shy from embarrassment.

Before you could press her some more the oven and your phone went off simultaneously. You decided to get the food first, since you were both hungry as fuck and let your phone ring. You placed the contents of the baking dish into the blender to smooth it out and then poured it on top of the noodles that you had plated for the both of you. You grabbed two forks and brought the food back to the living room along with two bottles of cranberry juice.

“Eat up,” you said to Axalia as she took a spoonful of pasta in her mouth,” and we’re going to finish this conversation. She closed her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed her meal, “Yo y/n, this shit bussin’ bitch.” You gave her wink as you both ate your food in peace.

Just as you were about to drink some juice, your phone started going off again. As you went to pick it up you realized it was Jean calling again. You did not want to have him blowing your shit up all night, so you decided to pick up and get the conversation over with.

“What do you want Jean?” You asked him subtly, not trying to perk up any curiosities out of Axalia. “Don’t be like that, princess, I just want to talk.” You could hear the faint noise of music and bottles clacking in the back. “Pack it up French boy, what do you want?” You sighed waiting for his response. “ I just want to know when you’ll be coming back, we all miss you.” “Set me up for tomorrow night.” You replied.

Silence… “Yo Jean you still there?” Wondering if the phone was cut off. You could sense the happiness in his voice as soon as he responded, “ON GOD?” He yelled into the phone. “Yes, damn calm down, now leave me alone I’m hanging up.” You placed your phone down next to you as you continued to finish off your food. You could feel Axalia staring at you but you still couldn’t bring yourself to tell her what your “job” was that you’ve been hiding from her since freshman year.

“Okay Axalia,” you said as you got up going into the kitchen to rinse off your plate and tidy up, “I’m headed to bed, see you in the morning.” “Goodnight y/n, love you!” Her soothing tone calmed your nerves a bit, “ Love you Axalia.”

You did your nightly routine before heading to bed. As you pulled the covers over your head you started playing scenarios in your head thinking about what tomorrow had in store for you. As you finally began to relax one person came to mind...Eren. You never texted him back, and you wanted more. You needed some excitement in your life, and he was the way that you would get it.

˜Come to the club tomorrow night.˜ Pressing send before you drifted off into your sleep.


End file.
